1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control method, and more particularly to a control method executing a specific program.
2. Description of the Related Art
With technological development, computers have become an important piece of hardware in recent years. For a computer, a motherboard (MB) is a major component. The MB comprises at least a central processing unit (CPU), a memory chip and slots connecting interface cards. The components are protected by a case. The computer utilizes a power supply to supply operational power.
The CPU is also known as micro-processor. A basic structure of the CPU comprises an arithmetic logic unit (ALU) and a control unit. Although the CPU is the result of high-tech science, the operations executed by the CPU are simplistic. Despite simplistic operations, the CPU processing speed is fast and the processing results are accurate. The CPU operates all computer peripheral devices and systems according to a basic input/output system (BIOS) stored in a memory chip.
Generally, MB companies provide updated BIOS on their websites. An experienced user can update required versions of BIOS via the network. For inexperienced users however, complications and difficulties arise, in which inexperienced users are not able to successfully update required BIOS.